Hunters of demons
by Thedarr24 and Draconis23
Summary: when yharnam returns back to the world. a breeding ground of horrors for the exorcists. but who are these two new "allys"?


**Thedarr 24: ready for this?**

 **Draconis23: As I'll ever be how do you always drag me into this.**

 **Thedarr 24: I have no clue, but I think this is the first bloodborne x man crossover.**

 **Draconis23: probably not but we'll find out when we post this**

 **Thedarr 24: well i think since you did the disclaimer last time, i'll do it this time. We don't own anything but our oc's and ideas.**

 **Draconis23: let's face it we haven't had an original idea in our head since the day we were born so don't lie to the reader.**

 **Thedarr 24: that can't be true, anyways lets go!**

 **RAAAHHHHHHHHHHH - pissed off talking, akuma talking, and non human form talking, talking through paper**

' _well this is interesting' - thinking_

"Muahahaha" - talking

To say that this wasn't a surprise, would be lying.

A long time ago the city called Yharnam was closed off from everywhere for some reason. And no one could get in, not even **him**. So when the force keeping everyone out was gone, well you could go in like what the exorcists did.

So they sent a team in find out what happened in there. No one came back. Accept one guy. Poor guy, he couldn't speak anything coherent, he was also covered in blood. And he didn't have any eyes anymore. It was like they were dug out. But the worst part was, they found out that he did it himself. With his own two hands. So they sent in two of their more experienced exorcists. Allen, and Kyoya. and now were with them.

And what they saw almost made them start vomiting, blood, blood everywhere. And then the locals started to attack them, and some even look like demented dogs, and now they managed to hide away in some sort of hospital/morgue.

"W-what the hell was that down there?" asked Allen. Allen is a short (don't tell him I said that) guy with white hair grey eyes and an upside down star that tips a scar across his left eye wearing classic exorcist clothes.

"I - I have no clue." was Kyoya's only answer. Kyoya has dark blue almost black hair and blue eyes wearing the same uniform as Allen except he has a sword on his back.

And then they heard someone say,"looks like we have new visitors Rem." And out of the shadows came two guys. Both nearly identical. They are wearing some sort of trench coat, in a form of leathering. And their lower face is covered. And they are wearing some sort of hat. The only thing noticeable is their eyes. The one on the left has green slitted eyes. While the other has black slitted eyes. The green eyed one has a scythe of some sort, Gherman's melee weapon. Some sort of dual barreled pistol. While the other has a single short sword in his hand and a single barreled flintlock pistol. "How long do you give them till they die or go insane?" the one with the short sword says.

The other just shows one finger, as if gesturing something.

"One hour well shall we change that estimate or at least give them a warning." the black eyed one says

Then kyoya grips his swords handle, "who the hell are you, and what happened here?"

"Dude take your hand away from your sword because two reasons I could kill you before you drew it and you're standing by the edge I could easily kick you into that hoard down there for me and my buddy here it would be simple but for you it's simple death so do you want to talk civilized like or do you want to die." the black eyed one says in a matter of fact tone

Then allen asked, "what happened here, since you two seem like the only sane people left alive here, so we'd like answers as to what happened."

"Well let's see do you want the short or long version." the black eyed one says as he sits down " and I thought I told your friend to put the Sword Down."

"Long." kyoya says as he pulls his hand away from his sword

"Are you sure it's a seven hour story and that's not including all the hours of re-hunting we did in each area and each of our own stories and it appears we only have half an hour till that horde draws in a big one." the seated one says as his friend sits down.

"Oh yeah I should probably introduce us. I'm Michael and the one that doesn't like to talk is Rem." the one now named Michael says.

"Well," allen starts. "only the major events and the things necessary."

"Well welcome to Yharnam this is in fact the same place where we awoke and this is where our adventure started. We had to kill hundreds of those people outside and collect blood echoes to grow stronger. Throughout our journey we had multiple big guys to kill, twice our opponents were people that transform into those beasts, and all of this was caused because people wanted to have a complete cure. We can go into more detail later but I think you two want to live so... we should be heading out." Michael says flatly, and kyoya nods to this and follows Michael.

"Oh hang on forgot we should take care of that horde Rem." Michael says as he puts away his pistol and causes his short-sword to turn into two blades.

And rem nods and walks towards them, but something confusing happens, the horde seems to be fighting strange looking creatures. But the exorcists know what these are. Akuma.

"Well those are new do you two know what they are." they nod. But before they could do anything, rem already killed them with his scythe. And they have purple blood, confusing both of the hunters.

"Very interesting but Rem I do wish you would've left one alive so that way we could actually study it oh well if they were that easy to kill it's no consequence to us." Michael says, and then rem starts to pound on his chest and burps. He then writes on a note that says:

 **-I think their blood gave me indigestion.-**

"You know we don't drink the blood of our prey it's the quickest thing to turn us into beasts like them." Michael says almost losing it

 **-best way for me to examine it, but also I didn't drink it, the blood just gave me the indigestion for some reason.-**

"What but the intake of blood echoes shouldn't cause any side effects because of the blood this is even more interesting." Michael says completely ignoring the new company

 **-well for some reason I didn't get blood echos, also from the blood I could tell that these are definitely not blood beasts, or lesser old ones.-**

"I see well that leaves two options but our guests seem to know what those creatures are so why don't we ask them." Michael says an almost boyish glint in his eye "So tell us what were those strange creatures."

Then allen proceeded to tell the two hunters that those were akuma's made by the millennium earl. And that they were once human souls. And pretty much basic knowledge about the akuma.

"I see I see." Michael says taking notes and making extremely accurate drawings of the akuma they just saw. "Please tell me more you have to know more I have so many questions." he continues. And they look like they were contemplating about telling them more. All while Michael is sitting there and all there would swear they saw a tail wagging back and forth. And then Rem had placed a hand on Michael's shoulder, and wrote a note that says:

 **-How about you two take us to your base, so we could talk more about these... akuma. And your superiors get to find out what exactly happened here?-**

"Aww but waiting sucks when you have the information right in front of you UNLESS you are waiting and studying a beast in its natural habits."

 **\- just think about it, they could have a LIVE akuma for you to study.-**

"Well then we have no time to waste observations of captured creatures must be made close to capture so they act most like they do in the wild." Michael says grabbing the two by their arms and yanking them out of Yharnam.

Later the four had arrived at the britain base of the exorcists. And now Rem and Michael have tons of guns pointed at them.

Michael just starts laughing. "Are all people these days so dumb that they believe a enemy would walk up to their base without the ability to deal with a few defenses. Or heavens don't tell me your enemy is stupid enough to do just that." And allen had a sheepish look.

"Wait Allen what is up with that look don't tell me this was the greeting you got as well and you weren't prepared for it and now you help them hunt whatever those creatures are exactly." and he turns his head away. And rem starts to chuckle.

"Oh sweet moon what have we gotten ourselves into." Michael say somehow face palming without moving his hat at all. And rem shrugs, and now the two are in some sort of clear white office. Across from them is a man. He had a white uniform on, had a pure white beretta blackish blue hair that stuck out of it in some places. And glasses. This was kamui lee.

"let me guess you're the leader around here and not through strength I take it." Michael says

He nods and then asks," what are the two of you?"

"well that's both complicated and not we are Hunters plain and simple but the exact job description of a hunter is to hunt Beasts of the blood that have lost their sanity and sometimes we even gain the title of crows in which we have to hunt down our fellow Hunters who have strayed from our goal." Michael says simply.

And then kamui asks pointing at Rem, "a-huh. So then why doesn't your friend like to speak?"

"Well there are 2 answers to that question one is the horrors that hunters see on the hunt will 90% of the time drive you to insanity or muteness now for rem it was mostly spurred on by his decision to be mute" Michael says.

"Oh… but i do have to ask, what was he like before going mute." was kamui's response.

"Well that honestly depends upon how you knew him for me he was and still is a good friend that I could actually trust to watch my back whether he was speaking or not." Michael states.

And before kamui could say anything, an explosion rang through the base, sending the two hunters on edge.

Michael immediately draws his blade "What was that?" a wraithful tone creeping into his voice. And then they could hear screaming and psychotic laughter coming from the hallways. Then they could smell blood from the same direction. And they knew what that meant.

The hunters that were left alive in Yharnam are here.

 **\- to be continued -**

 **Thedarr 24: were back, and I survived irma!**

 **Draconis23: And I'm just living life.**

 **Thedarr 24: well I think that we did this chapter well.**

 **Draconis23: well let's just hope this is enough for decent feedback.**

 **Thedarr 24: yep. Oh and i think we should explain something about our oc's.**

 **Draconis23: What that mine is based off of my actual bloodborne character and yours is a work of fiction.**

 **Thedarr 24: nope, it's that our characters have already beat the moon presence. And became her(?) replacement.**

 **Draconis23: Well unlike you I don't underestimate our readers and expect that they know that you wielding the burial blade means we defeated gherman and put the fact that there are two of us into the equation and realise we decimated Flora.**

 **Thedarr 24: hey i just thought i should say that… and the moon presence's actual name is 'Flora'?**

 **Draconis23: yes if you play the game that is who the doll is praying to and readers correct me if I'm wrong but I swear I read somewhere that Flora was the name the designers gave the moon presence.**

 **Thedarr 24: huh… weird. But anyways until next time, review and follow please.**

 ** **Draconis23: Adios.****


End file.
